


Coitus More Ferarum

by OrpheusUnderneath



Series: Breeding Season Fics [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha Kouga (InuYasha), Animalistic, Beast Mode Sex, Begging, Biting, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fucking, Impregnation, Kouga's gotta half transform to get Kagome pregnant, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Rough Sex, Transformation, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusUnderneath/pseuds/OrpheusUnderneath
Summary: Kagome and Kouga are an established, mated pair, ready for the Spring breeding season. Kagome wants a pup, and is willing to do just about anything to get pregnant. Even if it means things might get a little hairier than usual.WARNING: Monsterfucker/half transformed sex. Mind the tags, this fic's not for everyone."Coitus More Ferarum" = sex like wild beasts, AKA doggy styleAlso, this fic is closely related to Spring Fever, but isn't quite a direct sequel.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: Breeding Season Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184903
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Coitus More Ferarum

_**February, one year after Kagome and Kouga have mated.** _

A scared howl rent the air, and Kagome rushed forward to try and catch the pup as it scrambled to stay atop the rocky ledge. Pulling and pulling, she tried to pull the Labrador sized puppy back up to the safety of the den, frantically crying out for help.

But almost everyone was in the clearing below, dealing with a rogue boar youkai that had wandered into their territory in a rampage.

Her balance faltered and suddenly both she and the puppy were sliding down. 

Time slowed to a stop and she held on tight to the pup, knowing it had a better chance at survival than she did… hoping she could break it's fall against the icy water and minimize the damage. The tribe had already lost so many, they couldn't afford to lose any of the pups from last year's litters.

Closing her eyes and bracing herself against the hit, she called out to Kouga one last time. 

She crashed into fur instead of ice.

Her eyes flew open as the wolf that saved them took the brunt of the tumble, cushioning their fall against the riverbank. It was Kouga. It had to be. No one else's eyes were that blue. 

But he was a massive wolf.

And she was… completely unprepared. 

Not because he was huge or terrifying… No, a reaction to those traits would've been appropriate. 

No, she was in awe because he was beautiful. Towering over her height at easily 6 feet tall, he snatched them out of mid-air and propelled them to safety.

Like their combined weight was nothing to him.

And somehow, some way, all that raw power and beauty called to her. She was desperately trying to try to cool her blush, despite the fact that he was a giant wolf. That was weird, wasn’t it? Of course, he was still her mate, still the same person no matter what for he took...but still.

As soon as she was sure that puppy was okay, Kagome threw her arms around him, crying and nuzzling into the massive ruffled fur of his neck despite the streaks of blood and gore. He transformed back, checking on the pup silently and letting Kagome stroke the soft downy fur as he carried them back to the den. 

When they returned to the waterfall and he told Kagome that the pup was an orphan from the battle with Naraku, she gave him a pleading look and he sighed and nodded. Though he'd made sure she understood it was only temporary since the pups Northern relatives would be retrieving him before Spring. Until then though… they were going to need some more space.

Which was how he'd ended up here, digging a larger den at the back of the cave in his true form like it was breeding season and he was expecting a litter. 

Well, it  _ was _ almost Spring, but he definitely wasn't expecting any litters with Kagome anytime soon. No… for that to happen, he'd have to actually have  _ the talk _ with her. 

You know, the talk where he outlined that his human form was an illusion? An infertile glamour… The talk that outlined that it's nearly impossible for her to conceive without him being in his true form. But he couldn't do that right now. Couldn't bring himself to tell her that if she wanted pups, they'd have to figure out how to inseminate her. 

Because there's no way she'd want him like this. 

But by all the gods, he wanted her, no matter what form he was in. Every time he shifted, his instincts screamed at him to snap her up in his jaws, run them back into this den he was building, and fuck her until she was heavy with his child.

He didn't care that they'd be hanyou, he just wanted them to be  _ theirs _ . 

And just the thought of impregnating her had his dick peeking out of his shaft like he was 150 again. Hell, he was always horny around her, but lately it was like she  _ wanted _ to get pregnant or something. She’d always been a passionate lover, and some of the things she'd wanted to do surprised even him, but lately she'd been going into overdrive every month around the same time. 

Begging for him to fill her up most right when her fertility was the highest. Pleading for his knot, asking him to cum inside her. 

Hell, most mornings the scent of her sleepy arousal tormented him, infiltrating his nostrils until it was so strong he couldn’t help but wake up and bury his face between her thighs. He didn’t know what the fuck she’d been dreaming of lately, but he hoped it never stopped. Kouga wanted to lap at her soft cunt forever, until it was all he could taste. 

Panting, Kouga stopped carving out the rock wall and leaned his furred forehead against the cool stone. Spread legged and uncomfortable, his shaft was as hard as the rock he leaned against, and unless he wanted to lick himself to completion in the middle of the hallway there was nothing he could do about it in this form. It was already embarrassing, knowing the others could smell it from the main hall, even if they wouldn't dare interrupt him. 

Fuck. 

He’d just have to shift and take care of it in a corner somewhere. Or maybe Kagome was around and wouldn’t mind another time today? They’d already fucked once this morning before getting the pup from the nursery den where the weaned pups slept, but maybe she wouldn’t mind a second round?

Energy crackled around his furred body and slowly condensed until his secondary state was revealed. 

Looking down at his very evident erection, he really hoped that Kagome wasn’t busy. He headed down the stone hall, boiling over with irritation as he sniffed out her scent to that underground chamber where the bathing onsen was. It figured. She was always bathing, her curves in the mist calling to him like a siren. 

Except this time that damned pup was there with her. She was grooming it, coddling it like her own. 

He shouldn’t be surprised, that kit was around here somewhere too, always underfoot and generally taking up Kagome’s time. It wasn’t his fault really, since Shippou didn’t grow up with anyone to depend on but Kagome as a substitute mother. Didn’t make it less annoying though, when the kit tried to stay in their bedroom that first mated night instead of the nursery chambers.

Oh, that’d changed real quick. 

Kit was well old enough to be on his own with the rest of the older pups. He didn’t need to sleep in the same room as Kagome anymore. 

But as he looked at Kagome scrubbing the dirt out of the puppy’s fur and seeing it curl up to her breast like a real imprinted pup would, he knew it wasn’t just about the kit’s needs. Or the pup’s needs, though that would make more sense, given his age. 

No, this was all about Kagome’s need to nurture.

Damn. Looks like he’d need to have that talk sooner rather than later.

* * *

Kagome giggled as the little puppy licked her face when she rubbed it’s ears and gently sprinkled some water onto it’s back. They’d both been filthy after a long day of romping around in the field earlier, and bathtime was her favorite time. Now even more so, since she had someone to spoil again. Sure, Shippou was around here somewhere, but he was growing by the day it seemed. Like the rest of the older children, he didn’t need much supervision beyond the adults of the pack keeping an eye out. This little one like many of the other pups, however, wasn't even able to transform out of his true form yet.

The tribe had grown since the first time she’d been kidnapped. She’d thought the pack had only been men at that point, not knowing that the women and pups had been hidden away deeper in the mountains away from the Birds of Paradise. Apparently Kouga had been leading a war party for years trying to exterminate the pests. 

But now they were all back together, and life in the pack den seemed a bit… well, packed. 

She was glad she’d seen Kouga carving out more space earlier. They’d all need it soon, with the changing seasons. Last year was definitely a shock, newly mated as Winter turned into Spring, and then suddenly thrust into the breeding season without knowing much about what was happening. 

And Kouga’s rut… well it had lasted all season. She’d never gotten pregnant, so that was probably why. He’d been insatiable, taking her two, three, sometimes four times a day. If it hadn't been for her mother’s very embarrassing wedding night gift basket of lubes and toys, Kagome didn’t think she would have made it through. 

Luckily, this year she was definitely prepared. And she was getting rather antsy too, knowing all that amazing sex was just around the corner. 

Looking down at the pup in her arms, she already loved this little one even without knowing it’s name, and yet… She knew this was temporary, that one of the pup's relatives would be coming down from the North after the snow stopped and it was safe to travel. 

And truth be told… something felt missing. She wanted to carry Kouga’s child. Bring forth a life with her body and nurse it like she’d watched so many of the women last year do. Truth be told, she wanted to  _ make _ that baby during the Spring season like all the other members of the pack. Wanted to feel connected in a way that she’d missed out on last year.

It was all very primal living with the wolves. Nothing was done by halves. You hunted hard, played hard, and slept hard. They practically hibernated during the winter, barely leaving their individual dens and furs at all, which had worked out rather well for Kagome. She loved cuddling up to a snoozing Kouga, cupping his semi erect dick in her hand until it firmed up... waking him up with the feeling of her throat around that length. 

Damn, she was getting wet just thinking about it. 

But this was meant to be bath time with her new… friend? Baby? She’d never known what to call Shippou either, or what to have Shippou call her. She was just, well, Kagome.

Bending over the rock wall of the onsen and reaching out to the little reed basket she brought their towels and soaps in, she quickly deposited the pup on the ledge, laughing as it shook out some of the water. Unaware of the eyes following her every move, Kagome gently dried the puppy as best she could with a fur towel, cooing softly as it tried to tug away and giggling as she blew raspberries on it’s soft belly.

She was aware that pups didn’t change forms this young, that this puppy would stay an actual furball until somewhere closer to Shippou’s age, but caring for the little one soothed some of the ache away anyways. Everyone knew he wasn’t hers, but even the pup seemed to know that she wished he was.

As she finished drying the pup off, his squirming away became more insistent until she finally let go, watching in confusion as he ran away.

But as soon as he was gone, it became very apparent why the little one was so eager to get away. Because there in one of the shadowed alcoves sat her mate, his predatory glance trained on her every movement. She watched his eyes rove down her form, tracing the droplets of water as they skimmed across her breasts and below her navel. 

His eyes were red and his pelt was tented.

“Is it first thaw already?” Her bold voice drew his eyes back up to her face, and the way he tensed had her worried. "Kouga? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"No, I'm not okay." His voice was nearly a growl as he stepped out of the shadows, eyes tinted pink as he stalked towards her.

"And you want to know why I'm not okay Kagome?" He stripped off his pelts, but he still seemed furry somehow, like all the hair dusted across his chest and arms were standing on end. 

"It's because every time I find you coddling that pup I'm jealous."

Kagome's eyes widened as she took in the way his face seemed as angry as the erection pulsing in the cradle of his hips. Wait, maybe angry was the wrong word. Intense? Vibrating? 

"Jealous? How could you be jealous of a baby?" Her incredulous look riled him up and he snarled. What was she missing? Why was he nearly losing control from the sight of her with a pup?

Kouga stopped right in front of her on the spring ledge and squatted in front of her. His thighs were massive, huge tree trunks parted right in front of her face, open and displaying an equally large erection. It was like he was taunting her with it as he pulled her hair to the side and took a deep inhale of her scent before licking across her mating mark.

"I'm not jealous of the damn pup." He pulled her out of the water, wrapped her wiggling form in bands of pure immovable muscle. She sighed when he nipped her ear in reprimand and relaxed into his chest.

"I'm just jealous that it ain't mine. It ain't even Spring yet and I'm so goddamn greedy for you that all I want to do is push you down and fuck you until you're heavy with my pup."

Oh god...she wanted that so much. Could he tell how much she wanted that? A soft sound escaped her lips as he lifted her with ease, her legs automatically encircling his waist and fitting her core against him. He tried to walk them towards their den but it was a struggle, since every step jostled her naked body against his.

"But I need to tell you something first, before the Season starts." His voice was like gravel as she pulled out the leather band keeping his hair up, winding her fingers through it and using the silky strands to tilt his head back. She attacked his neck ruthlessly, leaving red hickies behind and soothing them with soft licks and nibbles.

“Do you—nnnh!—remember last year when you saw—a-ahhh!—some of the pack in their true forms?”

Kagome raised her eyes to his and nodded, slowing the way she’d been pressing her drenched core to his thick length. His stride seemed to stabilize from the faltering gait he’d had during her earlier distractions. Maybe it wasn’t the smartest idea to tease him so much while he was carrying her and apparently trying to tell her something important…

Her expectant face must’ve prompted a response, because as he swung away the doorflap to their private room, Kouga closed his eyes and blew out a breath. 

“During Spring, it’s our breeding season, you know that. But what you don’t know is that in order for youkai to have offspring, no matter their species… they have to be in full youkai form when rutting. Or at least partially transformed. Our smaller forms are more illusion and magic than anything real, and it’s hard to fight the compulsion to turn during Spring.” 

Kagome took a minute to process what he was saying as he gently laid her down on their bed. The fire in her blood had cooled at his serious tone, and it was clear they both needed to focus.

“In full youkai form? But then...how do hanyou get…?” 

Her eyes widened when he looked down at her expectantly and raised an eyebrow. 

_ Oh, that was how. _

He seemed a little nervous as he laid down next to her on their giant nest and cuddled her close. The soft nuzzle into her hair was tentative, and he didn’t relax until she took his hand and twined their fingers together.

“I’ve always wanted pups with you Kagome but I don’t expect...that is I’ll never expect for you to do that with me, in that form, if it makes you uncomfortable. If you really want pups, we can explore our options.”

Breathing in his rich pine and leather scent, Kagome tucked her bare form in closer to his and relaxed into the familiar body heat as she let her thoughts run away. To have a child they might need to...have sex while he was a giant wolf. Could she really try anything like that with Kouga’s true form? It seemed weird at first thought, but she had thought him rather stunning when she’d seen him. And from what Kouga had said, it sounded like other interspecies couples had done it before to conceive hanyou…

But his body was huge in that form. How would they even accomplish sex like that? Maybe if she just used some lube?

...maybe it’d be a lot of lube. 

Either way, from what she knew about sex ed, her body was designed to stretch down there. Maybe they could at least do enough to get her inseminated?

“I’ve been tracking my cycles and my fertile time should be coming up soon. Do you want to...experiment some and figure out how to do this? Before Spring really starts? Maybe you could spend some time in wolf form and we could get used to the idea?”

Kouga’s soft whisper of “that sounds perfect” against her temple and the way his fingers trailed down the curve of her hip made it clear that he was still as amorous as before.

“We can always wait a bit though, right? It doesn’t have to be yet?”

The feral grin she received as he nibbled his way down her body was the only answer she needed.


End file.
